


Another Day

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Maybe Forever With You Will Be Perfect [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, mack - Freeform, married!mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich reflects on the changes in his life since he fell in love with a boy with bright green eyes and a beautiful smile. This isn't my best work, but I missed writing this pair and I needed to do something with the baby, since I haven't in the four months of game time since she was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> The reason it says things like 'Matthew Says' is because that's my way of writing text messages. My phone says that when I'm texting.

"Ariel... smile, pretty lady!"

The four month old gummed at her hand, brilliant eyes dancing as she watched her father on his stomach on the floor, camera in his hands and a smile on his face as he tried to coax one from her. It had dawned on Richard sometime the week before that there was never going to be a lack of photos of the little girl-- he'd taken to carefully documenting even the most mundane things, dedicated to capturing the memories that they didn't know yet would be important. It worked with conventions, so why not his growing family?

The amber eyed man made a silly face, groaning as he dropped his head, blindly snapping a set of photos as he closed his eyes, the soft giggle from his daughter drawing his attention back to her. Ariel had the same surreal green eyes as Matt, and as Rich pushed back up, they were lit on him with her wide, gummy smile. He set the camera aside, crawling to her and leaning into her space where she was sitting in her little play center thing, kissing her soft cheeks and humming quietly as he cooed to her.

"My pretty little love. Look at that beautiful smile! You get that from your Daddy."

Hearing 'Daddy' made her kick her tiny legs, smile getting wider. It was something he'd grown to adore, really-- her attachment to Matthew. After a second, Rich got to his feet, scooping his child out of the seat and holding her to his chest as he headed for the kitchen to get her a bottle. As it warmed, Rich got his phone out, checking a text from Matt, snapping a picture of himself and Ariel and sending it to him as a check in.

Ricky says: Hi, Daddy! We miss you tons. Its lunch time for little one.

He'd only just pulled out the bottle to test when his phone alerted him that Matt had replied, waiting to get to the couch and get Ariel settled to open it and chuckling at the picture he'd gotten; A sweaty Matt, pouting playfully at the camera.

Matthew says: Its mean to send pictures when I'm stuck here. I'd rather be at home, helping with lunch time. Brush your hair, you hobo.

Richard shook his head at that, taking another picture of the baby and himself, actually fairly proud of the angle, responding and laughing at the back and forth.

Ricky says: Look, you demon. Ariel was up the second you left, and I've been running with her all day. Accept hobo-hubby, or no love when you get home. Punk. Pfft.

Matthew says: I do it no problem when you're working. You're just lazy. Admit it, Speight.

Ricky says: Eat me. I am admitting nothing. Go back to work, you horrible employee.

Matthew says: You're no fun. I help you procrastinate...

Ricky says: I love you.

Matthew says: I love you too. I guess.

Ricky says: You guess? Pfft. See you soon, love.

Matt replied this time with a picture of himself blowing a kiss to the camera, Rich showing their daughter and laughing as she made a series of sounds, clearly trying to get Matt's attention, not realizing it was a picture and not actually her father. Her bottle was finished and resting next to her, Rich setting it on the coffee table as he sat her up a bit better to rub her small back, coaxing a burp from her before he headed to the nursery to change her diaper.

It seemed silly to be so in love with days like this... more so to Richard. For so long, he'd staved off the desire to have anything like this, always worried his temper would ruin things... and then came Matthew. Everything had changed once they had decided that maybe dancing around each other was too exhausting and giving it a shot was the best plan. As he thought, Rich finished changing his daughter, getting her wrapped up and lain in her bed for a nap, kissing her small face and heading to the office to do some work.

His mind drifted back to just what had changed. Nothing was easy with them, not in the beginning. Rich had been so mean, so cold... the fights had been frequent and seemed to get uglier and uglier until the night he'd finally lost it, pushing Matt away and almost losing him. It was shocking to think about how that one night had been the catalyst for the life they had now. It had made him see what he was doing, and how he needed to change, because losing Matt simply wasn't an option.

If Matt hadn't been so set in wanting a child, Richard never would have even thought about it. He would have pushed the idea down and ignored it, and for the way Matt lit up mentioning kids... Richard was thankful. He'd always said he'd do anything for his husband, and as he let his eyes fall on the picture by the computer-- a picture of himself with Matt and Ariel -- he knew that nothing would ever be a better choice than this.

He had more than a husband and a daughter. It was more than a house and a ton of pets. He had the one thing he'd denied himself for so long, and it shook him how much he needed it, without realizing it. He had a family. And it was all thanks to a stubborn, beautiful boy with memorizing eyes and heart stopping smile.


End file.
